


how embarrassing

by rundownsoul



Series: Bandom Oneshots [3]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Awkward Boners, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 07:50:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9874292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rundownsoul/pseuds/rundownsoul
Summary: Tyler asks Josh to give him a massage





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have absolutely no idea where this came from.

"Fuuuck Josh!" 

"Right fuckkng there nhgggg," 

When Tyler had asked him to give him a massage he wasn't really expecting, well, this. He was constantly listening for a knock or something to indicate that somebody had heard them, he didn't really want to know what people were thinking when they heard Tyler's moans of pleasure through the thin walls of their apartment. 

"Joshhhh harder," 

Okay that should not have turned him on.

And yet, Tyler's words went straight to his dick. 

Tyler must have noticed his hands slowing 'cause he turned around and looked at Josh quizzically.  
"Why'd ya stop?" the slightly younger boy asked him. Josh reddened slightly. 

"I uhh-" he paused, desperately trying to come up with a less embarrassing excuse than "Oh nothing just your moans made me hard and now I'm questioning my sexuality, no biggie."

Tyler raised an eyebrow and Josh prayed he wouldn't look down. "I'm just tired, my arms that is, they're tired," he lied. Tyler seemed to buy it and nodded. 

"It's cool man, next time let me return the favor." The brunette said cheerily, Josh sighed in relief. Tyler stood up from the chair he'd been sitting in and made his way into their kitchen.

There was a pause, and Tyler turned around "Oh and you should probably take care of your little problem," 

Josh was utterly fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk
> 
> tumblr: http://rundontgo.tumblr.com/


End file.
